


Pack Letters to Santa

by Onlymystory



Series: 25 Days of Teen Wolf Christmas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lists, Letters to Santa, M/M, Teen Wolf Christmas, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has requested that each member of the pack write a letter to Santa, detailing their Christmas wishlist. The pack responds as you can imagine and then Stiles & Derek add commentary to the letters. </p><p>Crack fic to the nth degree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really only mature for language. For now. I may have Stiles and Derek write completely inappropriate letters to "Santa". 
> 
> And yes, the entire pack will be represented here, with new pack members added each day. Including Melissa McCall, Alan Deaton, John Stilinski, Chris Argent, and Peter Hale.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argent Letters! Both Chris and Allison had to write letters. Peter happened to be in the room when Derek & Stiles were adding "commentary" to Chris' letter and added his own comments in green.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you are probably completely lost by the Kagome reference. For those who aren't, come chat with me because I have this overwhelming desire for a Teen Wolf AU with Allison as Kagome, Scott as Inuyasha, and Stiles as Shippo. Yes, I might be insane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Isaac's Christmas letters

 


	4. Chapter 4

 


	5. Chapter 5

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should apologize for Peter. Poor Derek and Stiles.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these aren't as cracky. They were going to be, but the boys wanted to be all sweet and romantic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the pack letters! I've had a blast talking to all of you through the comments during them. ICYMI: I'm doing a 25 days of Teen Wolf Christmas series, so we'll be back to one-shots now. The next one is going up today as well since I missed yesterday (oops).
> 
> I agreed to take prompts for some of these Christmas stories so feel free to send me an idea on tumblr (onlymystories.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also, I'm participating in the Sterek Campaign's "Save the Wolves" project this month. You can bid on a fic written by me, starring any TW pairing you want and the money goes to a great cause.

**Author's Note:**

> Derek's response to Jackson was to go over to his house and strangle him with a scarf from Macy's. 
> 
>  This was semi-inspired by mmcoconut’s AMAZING Sparkly Pens fics. I’ve loved them for a while now and I couldn’t resist the idea of doing a similar thing for letters to Santa. But go read the Sparkly Pens series on AO3. EPIC.
> 
> Feel free to hang out with me on tumblr (onlymystories) or twitter (onlymystory)


End file.
